


A New New World

by IridescentSkeleton



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But the Undertale part will be more background, Crossover, I guess we'll see how it goes!, Unless that changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentSkeleton/pseuds/IridescentSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been pretty bummed out lately. Between struggling to get by each day with his equally-poor friends/housemates, missing the trolls who never followed them to the new universe, and pro freelance music production not being half as exciting as he'd expected, he feels perfectly entitled to be bummed. It'll take a monster of a miracle to make life exciting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New New World

It takes passing by a stranger with a tacky shirt of pink astrology signs for Dave to finally consider the possibility that he might never see the trolls again. 

Even that brief thought felt like a betrayal to them. Everyone had been searching for their missing friends for years after the game ended and they were cleaved apart (because apparently Sburb just couldn't let them go without a final "fuck you"), but there had been no sign of them. Theories popped up about why: That the trolls were back on Alternia and would have to use their superior space travel to get to Earth (most agreed with Jade's suggestion), or that they had been wiped from existence altogether (Dave had resisted throttling Dirk for that one), or that they had turned into humans and forgot so it'd be near impossible to find them (John hadn't noticed Dave leave the room at that point). 

Even with all the theories, though, Dave had never seriously considered the possibility that he'd never see the trolls again. Never see Karkat again. 

But it had been three goddamn years since the game dumped them into a fresh, Earth-style reality. One where aliens were, once more, not a thing. And maybe he needed to start considering what to do if he never saw the trolls again. 

The idea was hard to swallow. He spent a big chunk of his teenage years alongside the gray assholes, growing and learning and laughing himself sick over the fucking bizarre words they had for things. He watched Rose lose herself alcohol-ways but then pull herself back up with Kanaya, Vriska—a troll he expected to be dead—take a new lease on life and learn to stop (at least a little bit) absolutely domineering over everybody and everything, Terezi figure out that sometimes there's a third side to the coin... He himself figured out how to be loved and how to love and that _just maybe_ being terrorized for thirteen years wasn't normal. He found Karkat, who made him feel listened to and appreciated in a way he hadn't even realized he'd been craving. He fell in love for the first time, with all the gushy things that phrase came with. The trolls had been such a _big part_ of his life that never seeing them again? Impossible. 

But, 

Their signs had been reduced to cutsie fashion symbols. 

Nobody else would get angry about that. 

Dave left the mall early that day, without the Ugg boots he had promised Roxy. 

\---

"I got a new job!" Jade exclaimed the second she barged through the door. "And it's better paying and doesn't have a dick of a manager either! We'll be able to afford that other place in no time!!" 

The only people around were Dave and Dirk, but they crowded around Jade and thumped her on the back as excitedly as any of the more bubbly ones would have. Things had been tight lately now that they were trying to put Dirk and Roxy through college, but if Jade could keep this job maybe they'd soon be able to afford that apartment across the hall and stop squishing eight people into a space meant for only about three. 

Even better, maybe soon Dave could get some decent fucking sleep for once. 

In celebration that night, Jade was allowed to take the dinner leftovers without complaint (almost except for John, but someone kicked him under the table and his mouth snapped shut). She also took her TV turn early, though that was partly due to the fact that it was usually Roxy's turn and she'd left for her night class already. Dave was fully expecting Jade to be a reasonable person and pick out a movie or maybe a rerun of that _Squiddles: In Space_ show that she'd become obsessed with, but for some godawful reason she put on the news. 

At Dave's audible groan and flop over the back of the couch she waggled her finger at him. "It's important to stay on top of things, y'know. What if there was a huge tsunami coming and we had no idea!" 

"We live inland." 

"It could be really really big!" 

"Yes, Dave," Rose agreed seriously. "I'm no Seer of Doom, so the next best tellers of misfortune will be the news channels. We must keep a watchful eye out for when the harbinger of World War III arrives on the political stage." 

Dave stared at her blandly until she broke character and cracked a grin. "Welp," he sighed. "I guess if you wanna waste your turn eating the shit that the shit peddlers aka talk show hosts hand out like candy you're welcome to it Jade, but I'm gonna go do something interesting." 

With that he slumped off the couch and kicked Dirk off the good computer. ("They're watching the news," Dave said. "Probably that politics channel." Immediately Dirk locked his account and scurried off to join them. It was totally Dave's badassity that did it.) He pulled up his latest music project in his DAW and fiddled with it, having the same problem as last time with inspiration. But his followers needed something new soon; it'd been too long since he released his last track. 

His mind drifted inevitably back to the trolls. More specifically, Karkat. Back on the meteor, 'Kat always gave Dave the motivation he needed to work on a new track, whether through humming something that sounded interesting or bugging Dave so he could listen to what was finished so far and pointing out the best parts. There wasn't a lot of pressure to get things turning out perfectly back then, either, when it was just Karkat who'd hear the fuck-ups. These days Dave was trying to go pro and earn a living off his music, and it wasn't near as fun as he'd expected. It was a lot harder and more disgustingly business-oriented. No fuck-ups allowed. 

He wished he had Karkat around to at least bounce experimental sound ideas off of. Maybe he could substitute Jade when she wasn't busy...? 

The room exploded into noisy chatter and wow that didn't help with mixing ill beats at all. What the hell? 

"Dave! Come look at this!" 

Resigned to his fate, Dave twisted in the chair to see what all the ruckus was about. On the paused TV screen was a pair of large humanoid goats and a well-dressed little androgynous child. Wasn't this supposed to be the boring politics stuff? What's with the furries? 

He stood up to get a better look at the screen and then saw the caption: **FORGOTTEN MONSTER RACE EMERGES FROM MT. EBBOT**.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure how this is going to go; I've never actually finished a multi-chapter fic before. I'm also a little out of practice in terms of writing not-essays? Well, my theory is that putting up the first chapter on a public platform will encourage me to continue somehow, because this is definitely a concept I've been thinking a lot about and have been wanting to read. Nobody's been writing the type of crossover I'm looking for, so I guess I better take the initiative!
> 
> If you're interested, please leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
